Digo lo que pienso
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Las cosas cada vez se ponen más dificiles para Hermione mientras que Ginny cede ante su orgullo- dejen RR
1. Proyecto de una nueva clase

Holita a todos, primero que nada gracias a todos los que dejaron R/R. Bueno aquí les va un Draco/Hermione, el poema se llama "Táctica y estrategia" y es de Mario Benedetti, ojalá les guste y dejen comentarios porfis.  
  
"Digo lo que pienso"  
  
Capitulo 1: Proyecto de nueva clase  
  
Corre, corre-  
  
Si ya voy, no ves que llevo muchos libros?- le gritaba Hermione a Ginny  
  
Apúrate, Dumbledore dijo que quería a todos en el come...- definitivamente no se la hacia muy fácil correr, gritarle a Hermione y a la vez mirar al frente, prueba de esto es que ahora se encontraba en el suelo arriba de otra persona.  
  
Disculpa, la verdad es que voy algo apurada y me descuide-  
  
Descuida Ginny- le decía un chico de ojos verdes ofreciéndole la mano de ayuda.  
  
Ah!, eres tu Potter, no te preocupes yo puedo sola- Se levanta ágilmente y se fue dejando a Harry triste y a una Hermione desconcertada.  
  
Que le pasa contigo?- preguntaba la castaña  
  
Ojalá lo supiese, ha estado así todo el ultimo mes y lo peor es que cuando trato de hablar con ella hace como que no existo- agacho le cabeza y suspiro cansado  
  
No puede ser!!!!- Grito la gryffindor  
  
Que es lo que no puede ser?-  
  
Maldito, te gusta Virginia y no me habías contado-  
  
A mi, gustarme Ginny? Eh tengo que hacer, hasta más rato- se fue por el pasillo notoriamente sonrojado.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry, cuando cambiaras-Hermione lo veía alejarse rápidamente.  
  
Granger, Granger, Granger, cuando cambiaras- Los ojos grises de él se posaron altivos en los miel de ella. La chica cambio su expresión a una desafiante e impenetrable como la de su adversario.  
  
Mi táctica es mirarte  
  
Aprender como eres Quererte como eres  
  
Mi táctica es hablarte Y escucharte Construir con palabras Un puente indestructible  
  
Malfoy yo no tengo nada que cambiar, pero tu si-  
  
Yo?, yo estoy de lo mejor así como estoy, pero tu deberías cambiar esa actitud tan altanera- mientras hablaba, Hermione le se iba acercando.  
  
Altanera? Pero si soy tan simpática, por Dios Malfoy deberías ir al siquiatra a ver si te resuelven tu problemita-  
  
Mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo  
  
No sé cómo ni sé  
  
Con qué pretexto Pero quedarme en ti  
  
Que problemita?-  
  
Egolatritis, mira la verdad es que no se que te ha pasado este ultimo tiempo porque nunca te había visto tan civilizado, no me has insultado y la verdad lo agradezco, esa imagen te va mejor- Sin dejarlo notar Draco se alegro por esto ultimo, tal vez jamás podría revelarle sus sentimientos pero por lo menos podría crear en ella un sentimiento tal hacia él que algún día le dijera que le urgía hablar con él.  
  
Mi táctica es ser franco Y saber que eres franca Y que no nos vendamos Simulacros Para que entre los dos No haya telón ni abismos  
  
A lo mejor algún día sabrás el porque de mi actitud, pero por el momento te dejo porque si no recuerdas nos citaron en el comedor y voy 5 minutos retrasado, igual que tu- Sin más palabras se largo, Hermione se quedo con una extraña sensación, como con ganas de hablar más rato con él, fue como si por un segundo necesitara cruzar miradas con él- que raro- se dirigió al lugar de reunión, era cierto todo lo que le había dicho al chico, hasta se podría decir que de vez en cuando el Slytherin era amigable, en realidad a ella Draco Malfoy le inspiraba cierta nostalgia, no entendía como alguien podía seguir vivo después de haber pasado tanto sufrimiento, después de todo en vacaciones, después del sexto curso sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemor por supuesta traición, ahora el rubio vivía solo en la mansión Malfoy.  
  
Mi estrategia es  
  
en cambio más profunda y más simple  
  
mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto por fin me necesites  
  
Entro en el gran salón y se sentó frente a Ron, al lado de Ginny, esta ultima se había hecho parte del trío fantástico pero en el ultimo tiempo estaba muy distanciada y nadie sabia el porque de su reacción siempre que se topaba con Harry, todos sabían que a ella le gusto hasta el cuarto curso y en este año, después de enterarse que Harry se había visto nuevamente con Cho Chang le tenia una especie de fobia a la pareja a pesar de que los vio juntos a principios de año unas cuantas veces pero ya no más.  
  
Que estabas haciendo?- pregunto Ron  
  
Nada, solo me tope con Malfoy-  
  
Que?, nuevamente empezó a molestarte, mira que voy y le dio un solo golpe- Hermione se rió, su amigo seguía igual de instintivo que cuando lo conoció  
  
No Ron, no te preocupes que yo me las puedo arreglar-  
  
Alumnos silencio por favor!- Grito Hagrid desde la mesa de los profesores mientras Dumbledore se ponía de pie  
  
Queridos alumnos, me es un honor anunciarles que desde mañana impartiremos una nueva clase, la cual es, de carácter obligatorio, solo para alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, esta clase se hace en el mundo muggle y estoy seguro que les será de mucha ayuda para, en lo que queda de año mejorar relaciones entre, ustedes, la clase tiene el nombre de sociología mágica, su profesor será este cofre- mostraba un cofre de oro hermoso mientras los alumnos comenzaban a creer que su directo se estaba volviendo loco- les explico, los profesores los han estado observando y decidieron que las casas que siempre tienen pleitos son la de Slytherin y Gryffindor por lo cual serán los primeros, las otras casa serán examinadas en cuatro meses, en su primera clase, a las 9 del día de mañana se juntaran ambas casa en la sala al costado de la de Transformaciones, ahí yo mismo me presentare para guiarlos, y debo decir que los dos meses son debido a que se examinara a dos parejas de alumnos por día una en la mañana y otra a las 9 de la noche, ahora pueden comer y los espero mañana y sean puntuales. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.  
  
Oh!, otra clase más, y lo peor es que nos toca con las serpientes- reclamaba Ron  
  
Ron no te preocupes, estoy segura que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace, o eso espero- le decía Hermione  
  
La verdad es que a mi me atrae la idea, lo que no se es como van a hacer para meter al sexto y séptimo curso de las dos casa en una sola aula- la pelirroja pensaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta  
  
Ginny parece que se te olvida que somos brujas, seguro harán un hechizo expanzor, ya, basta de hablar y mejor comamos que me muero de hambre- y así hicieron, después de quedar satisfechos emprendieron camino a la sala común, ya ahí y cuando iban a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones Hermione jalo del brazo de Ginny.  
  
Si querías que habláramos tenias que decirlo solamente, porque esto dolió- La chica se tomaba el brazo en señal de dolor  
  
Solo quería saber que es lo que te pasa con Harry-  
  
Con Potter, nada-  
  
Ja, a eso le llamas nada, desde cuando le dices Potter-  
  
Desde que él no es nada mío-  
  
Ginny, le estas haciendo daño-  
  
Y a mi que?- Una llama de odio y melancolía crecía en sus ojos  
  
También te estas haciendo daño tu, y no hagas como que no te importa porque se que en el fondo lo que pasa es que todavía estas enamorada de Harry y tratas de reprimir ese sentimiento con rabia justificada porque el no se fijo en ti (una que se las quiere dar de sicóloga)- termino casi sin aliento.  
  
Cuanto rato estuviste memorizando todo eso?- cuestiono la Weasley divertida.  
  
Un buen rato, pero ese no es el punto, tienes que permitir a Harry hablar contigo, ok?-  
  
No lo sé, mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir mira que mañana tenemos la famosa clase de Sociología-  
  
Mm..., ya esta bien pero piénsalo al menos, buenas noches-  
  
Si, si, buenas noches Hermione- Ambas tomaron boleto al mundo de los sueños rápidamente.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, besos, Abril. 


	2. La clase

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi ultima locura, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, gracias a todos los que me escribieron y ahora disfruten!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 2: La clase  
  
Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya se sentía movimiento en Hogwarts, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor se encontraban expectantes por su primera clase de sociología, aunque dentro de estos no se encontraba unas cuantas serpientes las que veían con horror tener que compartir otra clase más con los leones.  
  
Oh vamos Virginia Weasley!-  
  
No Hermione saber que no quiero ir contigo-  
  
Eres una cobarde, no quieres ir para no encontrarte con Harry!-  
  
Y si es así que?-  
  
Que es lo que pasa conmigo?- Preguntaba el chico de ojos verdes que entraba por la puerta de la sala común. Ginny al verlo se sonrojo pero cuando se dio cuenta sacudio su cabeza.  
  
No más!- y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida.  
  
Hasta cuando vas a soportar que te trate así-  
  
No me presiones Herms, hoy hablare con ella, me tendrá que escuchar, sea como sea- Hermione lo miro preocupada, una inmensa tristeza la embargaba cada vez que sentía en la voz de Harry tanta melancolía.  
  
Será que mejor vallamos a desayunar, apropósito, tu no estaba ya en el comedor?-  
  
Si, es que Ron me mando a buscarlas, pensábamos que se habían quedado dormidas-  
  
Harry que poco me conoces, sabes que yo jamás me quedo dormida y menos con la curiosidad que tengo por esa nueva clase-  
  
Si lo sé ya vayámonos, mira que tengo un hambre que ni te cuento-  
  
Desayunaron tranquilamente puesto que aún les quedaba algo de tiempo, cuando este se agotó, partió el trío fantástico y el reto del alumnado en dirección al aula.  
  
Cómo amaneció la sicóloga más altanera- El rubio se puso frente a Hermione  
  
Bien, y el paciente con egolatritis?- la chica sonrió mientras Draco alzaba una ceja y Ron y Harry miraban con cara de no entender nada.  
  
Ya te dije que yo no tango ningún problema eres tu la que tiene uno-  
  
Ja, Malfoy un secreto entre tu y yo- se acerco a él para así inclinarse y susurrarle al oído, ante esta acción Draco quedo desconcertado al sentir la respiración de la muchacha tan cerca de él- Malfoy, una recomendación de la sicóloga más altanera, hazte ver y luego vienes a fregarme la vida- se separo lentamente- por desgracia nos vemos en clase- giro para ver a sus amigos- nos vamos?- Los chicos movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente, no podían articular palabra ya que no entendían nada de lo que habían visto. Draco se quedó inmóvil realmente no le caía muy bien a la castaña, pero como el era un Malfoy, ego era lo que le sobraba, así que no le afecto lo que le dijo "Granger", como él le decía.  
  
Llegaron a la sala, la cual evidentemente había sido hechizada, era un poco más pequeña que el comedor, habían cientos de sillas todas en una misma dirección, en frente de éstas se encontraba una especie de escenario en el cual a la derecha, sobre una mesita, estaba el cofre que sería su profesor, inmediatamente a la derecha de éste se encontraba otra silla, la que sería seguramente para Dumbledore, según supuso Hermione.  
  
Donde esta, donde esta?-  
  
Donde esta quien Hermione?, supongo que no andaras buscando al odiosos de Malfoy?-  
  
No Ron, no estoy buscando al petulante de Malfoy, estoy buscando a...-  
  
Esta en la ultima fila de la derecha, tres puestos desde la pared hacia el pasillo-  
  
Que dices Harry?-  
  
La persona que buscas Hermione, esta en la ultima fila de la derecha, tres puestos desde la pared hacia el pasillo-  
  
Veo que lo tienes todo bien observado Harry, lastima que no se hubiera sentado con nosotros-  
  
Quien? Qué?, pero díganme, de que hablan? AHHHHHH!!!, confusión!!, no entiendo nada!!! Alguien explíqueme!!!-  
  
Ron deja de armar escándalo que todos no están mirando- era cierto todo el publico del salón volteaba a ver que era lo que le ocurría a Ron.  
  
No es mi culpa, ustedes son los que hablan en contraseña, no me quieren decir nada y me hacen pensar, acaso no entienden eso para mi involucra un tremendo desgaste físico?-  
  
Señor Weasley por favor baje el volumen que queremos empezar la clase- Dumbledora hablaba desde el escenario, todos habían callado menos Ron  
  
Disculpe profesor- replico el pecoso muy avergonzado  
  
Buenos días a todos (El matinal de Chile!!, eh... sigamos) alumnos, hoy comenzaremos la nueva clase de sociología, partiré diciéndoles como funciona este cofre- tocó el cofre y lo abrió, desde su interior una luz dorada destellaba-, bien, este pequeño cofre contiene los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, así dos personas por día vendrán y tocarán el cofre y al instante mostrara el nombre de la persona a la que le tienen que decir algo y se lo han estado ocultando, cuando esa persona suba el cofre proyectará una luz que los encerrara en una burbuja hasta que el crea que ya han resuelto sus problemas, debo informarles para que se tranquilicen, que desde aquí afuera podremos verles mas no escucharles, si por algún motivo no logran solucionar sus problemas en una hora y media la burbuja se teñirá de rojo, lo dejara salir pero a la siguiente clase tendrán que entrar obligadamente ya que no permitirá la entrada a nadie más.- Todos en el auditórium trataban de pensar con quien les tocaría- también es posible que suba alguno de ustedes y que el cofre no muestre ningún nombre, en este caso la persona podrá quedarse en la clase si lo desea, dejando de ser obligatorio, bueno, ahora, quien será voluntario?- El gran silencio se apodero del lugar, nadie se atrevía a probar suerte y menos sabiendo que estarían todos mirándolos.  
  
Yo iré!!- una voz femenina (en mi finc, las mujeres llevan el mando) y firme se escucho al final del salón, el publico voltio nadie se paraba, al centro se vía una cabellera rojo fuego.  
  
Señorita Weasley, venga por favor, desde ya la felicito por su valentía- Ginny se aproximaba a la tarima mientras los ojos de todos se posaban en su agraciada figura- bien, antes de tocar el cofre, se aventuraría a dar un nombre?-  
  
Mmm... no lo sé... creo tener la sospecha, sin ofender a nadie me atrevería a decir que es un Slytherin- la mitad de los presentes silbaron ante esta mención  
  
Ya que cree aquello verifiquémoslo, hágame el favor de tocar el cofre- el solo contacto con éste hizo que una luz plateada viajara por todo el lugar para al final ubicarse en el techo, poco a poco las letras se hicieron más notorias. El asombro reino.- Creo que se ha equivocado señorita Weasley, eh... señor hágame el favor de subir- Harry Potter aún afectado por el asombro se puso de pie y avanzó en dirección a su director, sabia que la pelirroja le tenía cierta indiferencia últimamente, sabía que estaba dolida por algo, pero jamás imagino que no hubiera nadie con quien tuviese más dolores de cabeza, esto lo entristeció, pero de igual manera agradecía , ya que se le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella. Harry subió rápidamente la escalinata miro profundamente a la menor de la Weasley.  
  
Hola- le dijo tímidamente, ante esto Ginny voltio la cara, se sentía frustrada, al momento de levantar la mano nunca pensó que el niño que vivió sería la persona a la que le ocultaba algo.  
  
Ya que están aquí, toque ambos el cofre, cuando lo hicieron, luminosos rayos de colores los rodearon, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraban dentro de la burbuja que les habían mencionado. Algo nuevo comenzó para los dos, para él, la búsqueda de razones y la confesión de sus sentimientos, y para ella, la lucha ferviente para derrocar su orgullo y aceptar que era humana.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno, en el próximo cap. Ginny y Harry lucharan para poder empezar de cero, no se olviden de dejar R/R, besos a todos,  
( ABRIL.( 


	3. Discusiones

Tercer capitulo arriba!!, gracias por sus palabras, ayudan a seguir con esto. Bueno, sin más que decir me despido, que lo disfruten!!  
  
Capitulo 3: "Discusiones"  
  
Ninguno sabía que decir, el silencio era cómplice de su amargura.  
  
Ginny yo...-  
  
Virginia para ti Potter- Era increíble como aquella chica podía llegar a ser tan fría y dulce a la vez  
  
No!, eres Ginny, por lo menos para mi, decirte Virginia sería como cederte terreno y eso no te será tan fácil-  
  
Como quieras, yo solo quiero salir pronto de aquí- trataba de encontrar una salida a la burbuja, mas no podía hallarla, Harry por su parte comenzó a desesperarse con la actitud indiferente de la pelirroja.  
  
Ginny, mírame por favor- Nada  
  
Ginny, no hagas como que no me escuchas y mírame- Segundo intento sin resultados, a este punto el chico de lentes ya no se controlaba, se acerco a ella y la tomo bruscamente por los hombros- puedes parar ya!, tienes 16 años, ya no eres una chiquilla, deja esa posición de niña caprichosa, que se muy bien lo que en verdad sientes, por qué no lo puedes admitir?-  
  
Por favor!!, tu no sabes lo que yo siento y yo no tengo nada que admitir!!-  
  
Si fuera así no estaríamos aquí, no crees?!!-  
  
Los demás presenciaban la ira muda de los dos jóvenes Gryffindor- Alumnos como verán la conversación esta algo tensa (algo?, debería cambiar el aumento de sus lentes) bueno, su tarea ahora es ir describiendo los avances de la platica, como reacciona cada uno, quien es el más racional, el que no aporta, el que concilia, el conflictivo, en fin tienen que descubrir los roles de cada quien y describir los efectos en el otro- ante la aclaración del director los estudiantes sacaron pergamino y pluma.  
  
Director, director quiero salir de aquí!!-  
  
No te escucha, que no recuerdas?- Ginny soltó un bufido en señal de molestia. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ella mirando al infinito y él buscando algún indicio de atención de ella.  
  
Ginny, dime por que dejaste de hablarme, qué te he hecho para merecerlo, porque sinceramente no creo haberte dañado- su voz sonaba más tranquila que hace un rato.  
  
Que no me has dañado?, Te paseabas con Cho delante mío sabias lo que yo sentía por ti, pero aún así no hacías nada por aminorar mi dolor, llegue a pensar que no tenias sentimientos, cada vez que yo te veía, que te sonreía y encontraba una respuesta en tus ojos mi corazón se llenaba de ilusión y al siguiente instante tu rompías cualquier esperanza, por ínfima que fuera, hablando de Chan, de lo linda que era contigo, de lo bien que te sentías a su lado. Y cuando por fin me aleje de ti tratando de olvidarte tu te me acercaste siempre preguntando el porqué de la distancia, no me dejabas ir, aún cuando yo lo deseaba, eso me dio rabia y más fuerzas para olvidarte aunque eso significara no hablarte más. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? me hace daño verte con otra persona!!!- La respiración era agitada, soltar todo de una sola vez la había agotado.  
  
Pero, por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
  
Ja, y para qué?, yo solo soy otra chica, nada especial para el gran Harry Potter, que mas daba si te lo decía o no, habría cambiado en algo?, tu andas con Chang!-  
  
Por Dios, has estado tan ocupada en olvidarme, o mejor dicho en ignorarme que no te has enterado de nada, yo hace casi un mes que no la veo, si no te has dado cuenta desde que reprobó el ultimo curso estuvo deprimida (no me cae bien así que, qué mas da si la pongo de estúpida?) y más aún cuando le dije que quería a otra persona, así que se fue a otra escuela- Ginny no sabía si estaba más impresionada por lo de que quería a otra o por lo tonta que había sido al no darse cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba con Cho Chang. Harry se acerco a Weasley quedando frente a frente- Ginny, tu me amas todavía, no es cierto?-  
  
Ja, ja a ti?, entiéndelo de una vez, yo no siento ya nada por ti!-  
  
Entonces, si no sientes nada por mi, por qué todo este espectáculo?-  
  
Tal vez, lo que el cofre quería que te dijera era eso el porqué de mi actitud-  
  
Tu sabes bien que no fue por eso, también sabes bien que aún me amas, admítelo!-  
  
Yo no te amo!-  
  
Si me amas!- se gritaban sin ningún recato  
  
No te amo!-  
  
Me amas!-  
  
No!-  
  
Si!-  
  
No!-  
  
Si!-  
  
No!-  
  
No!-  
  
Si!- Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca  
  
Ves?, si me amas- Harry sonrío triunfante  
  
Rayos!- dudo de sus palabras pero tenía que aprovechar que nadie más la escuchaba, esta oportunidad seguramente no se volvería a presentar- Y si te amara, qué?, puedes hacer algo contra eso?-  
  
Claro que puedo decir algo, no te preguntas quien es la persona que quiero?- un brillo especial nacía de los ojos verdes del chico-  
  
No me interesa- (que orgullosa!)  
  
Deja de ser así!-  
  
Bueno Harry, si te hace feliz dímelo!-  
  
Vamos progresando!, ya me dices Harry- la chica ni se movió ante este comentario- volviendo al tema, sabes quien me gusta?  
  
No lo sé, ya dímelo de una vez!-  
  
Te voy a dar pistas haber si adivinas, ok?-  
  
Sabes bien que la paciencia no es mi fuerte- Ginny miraba amenazadoramente  
  
Bueno, aya voy, Es de Gryffindor-  
  
Súper fácil, si no fuera por el hecho de que son más de 50-  
  
Bien, también puedo decir que tiene el pelo rojo- se acercaba peligrosamente y Ginny se sonrojaba levemente  
  
Y qué más?-  
  
Que bueno que al fin te interesaste-  
  
Harry, sabes perfectamente que no es bueno hacerme enojar-  
  
Ok, ya entendí, prosigo, Va en Gryffindor, tiene el pelo rojo, tiene hermosas pecas-Tanto Virginia como los desconcertados alumnos veían embobados a Harry ejecutando cada movimiento a la perfección- su apellido es Weasley y tiene 6 hermanos más- Ginny estaba hipnotizada por el aroma que se desprendía del cuerpo- Y su nombre es, su precioso y angelical nombre es...  
  
Si?- Dentro de ella la electricidad se hacia presente, la esperanza crecía con cada respiro.  
  
Su nombre es...- Harry respiro hondo, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos- su nombre es Ron- (JA, JA, JA, quisiera ver sus caras, lo siento no lo puede evitar, me reconozco pecadora, cedí a la tentación) Ginny abrió muchos sus ojos ante la impresión- Bromeo- continuo el chico- Eres tu, no amo a nadie más que tu.- Termino con la breve distancia que los separaba tomando sus hombros dándole un cálido beso, el cual sellaba el fin de sus discusiones, o mejor dicho de sus silencios. La burbuja se desvaneció dando paso a estruendosos aplausos, de hasta algunos Slytherin, se habían olvidado de que estaban compartiendo los acontecimientos con un salón lleno de personas, entre ellas un director que los miraba sonriente, se volvieron a mira y se sonrojaron.  
  
Bien chicos, parece que este proyecto funcionara mejor de lo que había pensado, ahora tomen asiento- Dumbledore apareció dos sillas que fueron rápidamente ocupados- Harry, Virginia, ahora pondremos a prueba la capacidad de observación de los estudiantes, y ya que ustedes son los únicos que saben como se sienten será los que determinen que alumno esta en lo correcto, ok?- ambos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente- bien, quien de ustedes será el que plantee el problema, los roles y la solución?- obviamente la solitaria mano alzada pertenecía a Hermione- Señorita Granger, póngase de pie y cuéntenos que observo usted.  
  
Gracias director, veamos, Harry trataba en un principio de dialogar con Ginny pero esta se encontraba enojada con él así que no quería hablar, luego Harry opto por enfrentarla dando paso a la descarga de sentimiento por parte de ella luego Harry trato de encontrar algo más pero Ginny tenia miedo a sentir algo erróneo, cuando lo admitío y quedo propensa y vulnerable, Harry empezó a jugar con ella para después confesarle lo que sentía, finalizo todo con el beso esperado por ambos, y respecto a los roles harry hacia de conciliador y tomo el mando, mientras que Ginny era la conflictiva- Hermione se sentó satisfecha con su trabajo.  
  
Muchas gracias por su versión de los hechos, ahora, hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con la posición de la señorita y quiera decirnos la suya?- todos estaban quietos, lo cual subía el ego de Hermione- nadie?- pero como nada es tan fácil alguien se paró de su asiento- Señor Malfoy, quiere agregar algo- Draco sonrió.  
  
En realidad quisiera corregir todo- Hermione lo veía con cara de fastidio  
  
Entonces comience-  
  
Gracias- dijo en tono inaudible- lo siento Granger pero lo que en verdad pasó fue esto, Potter quería dialogar con la Weasley pero esta optó por la indiferencia, esto lo descoloco dejando liberar sus pensamientos esto a su vez la altero produciendo un rabia y dolor ya incontenible, Potter sabia que la Weasley le ocultaba algo, y sabia perfectamente que era, pero no estaba completamente seguro, por su parte ella no estaba temerosa, lo que le ocurría es que no podía ceder, es orgullosa. Finalmente doblego su orgullo con el argumento de que a el no le tenia porqué interesar lo que ella sentía. Luego Potter no jugaba con ella, tan solo trataba de seducirla, de que la Weasley demostrara interés, cuando ésta calló le dijo lo que el sentía, y respecto al beso que le dio Potter, seguramente ambos lo deseaban pero él lo hizo para que la chica no fuera a replicar nada. Por ultimo, respecto a los roles, Potter hacia de conciliador pero la Weasley no hacia de conflictiva, ella tan solo no aportaba nada para mejorar la comunicación y creo que fue ella quien tuvo el mando la mayoría del tiempo, de lo contrario Potter no habría tenido tanto problema en lograr la reconciliación. Eso es todo- (Salió inteligente el chico!!) volvió a tomar asiento, se sentía feliz, además de que le gustaba esto de analizar a los demás le complacía superar a Hermione, la cual estaba furiosa.  
  
Interesante observación señor Malfoy- voltio a ver a la pareja- bien, dado que usted señorita Weasley fue la que subió primero, será la que determine cual de los dos se acerca más a la verdad.-  
  
Virginia se mordió el labio inferior, dudaba, ambos tenían algo de razón, pero sabia quien ganaba- Creo que ambos tienen algo de la verdad, pero... Malfoy es quien acertó en casi todo.- dio un suspiro, tendría que enfrentarse a su amiga tarde o temprano, y Hermione dolida en su orgullo era un caos total.  
  
Pues felicitaciones señor Malfoy, queridos alumnos eso seria todo por ahora, ojalá que les halla gustado la primera clase y los espero aquí mismo en la noche, a las 9. Pueden retirarse-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Holas!!!!, hasta aquí el tercer cap. Dejen comentarios, ya se arreglo el problema de Harry y Ginny y parece que cada ves más a Hermione le altera la presencia de Draco. Sigan leyendo. Besos a todos,  
  
( ABRIL ( 


	4. Tarde de enfrentamientos

Estoy escribiendo más rapido de lo que pense, mejor así para los que siguen la historia.  
  
Capitulo 4: "Tarde de enfrentamientos"  
  
Salieron muy rapido del salón de sociología, en especial cierta colorina que no queria toparse con "El huracán Granger".  
  
Weasley, ya te vi!!, no te atrevas a ignorarme!!- Ginny freno el paso, era mejor no enojarla más, dio media vuelta y puso cara de inocente.  
  
Si Hermione?, bienes a felicitarme por lo de Harry?-  
  
No cambies el tema!!, como te atreviste a darle la razón a Malfoy y no a mi que soy tu amiga?!!-  
  
Ah!, eso. Veras Hermione, lo que pasa es que de veritas que él estaba más correcto que tu- cuando vio la cara que le ponía la castaña deseo no haber dicho lo ultimo- pero fue solo un poquito más correcto-  
  
No estas entendiendo, me hiciste quedar mal frente a ese estúpido, fue tan humillante-  
  
Eh, Hermione, a ti te gusta Malfoy?- quedo pasmada por la pregunta  
  
Perdón, creo que te oí mal, como diablos crees que me puede gustar ese maldito, orgulloso, ególatra y fastidioso de Malfoy-  
  
Entonces por qué te importa tanto como quedaste frente a él?, si no te gusta no debiera preocuparte, o no?- Justo en ese momento en que las cosas empezaban a complicarse aparecieron Ron y Harry, este ultimo trato de besar a Ginny pero ésta no le dejo.  
  
Ey!, qué pasa, y mi beso?-  
  
Tu beso?, que yo sepa yo no soy nada tuyo para que me andes besando-  
  
Así que con esas estamos?, pues bien si así lo quieres- Harry se puso en medio del pasillo y comenzó a hablar- Atención todos vengan aquí por favor!!- Los otros tres no entendían que estaba haciendo, ya estaban todos alrededor, gente de todas las casas pero especialmente de Gryffindor- bueno, eh... gracias por la atención, frente a todos ustedes quiero, con permiso de su hermano claro, pedirle que sea mi novia a la más linda de las chicas del lugar, Virginia Weasley- Ginny estaba rojísima, por la proposición de Harry y por lo vergonzoso de la situación- Qué dices?  
  
Anda Ginny, o acaso lo tendrás esperando todo el día?- le decía Ron  
  
Tienes razón, Harry lo siento pero no puedo decir nada- cuando éste ya empezaba a ponerse blanco la chica se la tiro al cuello y le beso. Después de una agitada doble clase de pociones llego la hora de almorzar.  
  
Miren a quien me encuentro, y Granger, aprendiste algo en sociología-  
  
Si Malfoy, aprendí que eres un molestoso petulante-  
  
Por qué tan agresiva?, yo no te he hecho nada, o si?-  
  
Existes, eso ya es suficiente, además tu comentario en la clase fue solo para fastidiarme-  
  
Pues déjame decirte Granger que me doy cuenta que funciono a la perfección- Hermione se acerco a Draco quedando a unos pocos centímetro de sus labios  
  
No me provoques Malfoy, mira que se bien lo que quiero y tu no te cruzaras en mi camino a menos que yo lo desee-  
  
Ya lo entendí, y quiero que tu sepas que yo también sé lo que quiero y desearas que me cruce en tu camino. Me voy a almorzar- la dejo ahí sola, frustrada.  
  
Te aseguro Malfoy que por lo menos no te será tan fácil, eso te lo doy firmado- Alcanzó a los demás que iban a paso rápido hacia el comedor, una vez allí se sentaron y comieron.  
  
Quien creen que sea el siguiente en ofrecerse para la clase de sociología?- pregunto Ron  
  
No sé, creo que yo iré, estoy curiosa por saber con quien me tocará hablar, y ustedes irán? Recuerden que puede no asistir ya que ya pasaron por eso-  
  
Herms, si tu vas a subir iré ese duelo con Malfoy estará genial- le dijo Harry  
  
Y qué te hace pensar que saldrá esa serpiente?-  
  
Por favor Hermione todos aquí sabemos que con el que peor te llevas de todo el colegio- replico Ginny  
  
Eso no es cierto!, hay muchos otros Slytherin con lo que me llevo mal- se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no la miraban muy convencidos- podremos comprobarlo en la noche, ya verán, estoy decidida a ser la siguiente-  
  
Como quieras, solo apúrate que nos toca encantamientos en veinte minutos!- Ron comía a la velocidad del rayo. Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a la sala de encantamientos.  
  
Adelántense chicos tengo que ir a dejar este libro a la biblioteca, díganle al profesor de parte mía-  
  
Nosotros le decimos Hermione pero date prisa-  
  
Si, si Ron no me pasara nada-  
  
No es por eso es que quiero copiar tu tarea de transformaciones-  
  
Ron!!-  
  
Qué?, es que no tuve tiempo-  
  
Después hablamos- Se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, cuando iba entrado dejo de correr, si alguien la encontraba seria peligroso, estaba por entrar cuando en escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- necesitas algo Malfoy  
  
Veo que tienes tus sentidos muy desarrollados-  
  
No puedo pasar aunque sea 10 minutos sin verte?-  
  
Me estas preguntado o afirmándolo?-  
  
En tus sueños Malfoy-  
  
Que haces por aquí?, ya te abandonaron?-  
  
Vengo a devolver un libro- dijo distraídamente- un momento!, yo no tengo porqué andarte diciendo lo que hago o dejo de hacer-  
  
Correcto pero lo hiciste, poco a poco Granger empiezas a depender de nuestras charlas-  
  
El día en que eso ocurra, tronara por la mañana, saldrá el sol a las dos, lloverá a las 3 y se caerán las hojas de los árboles como a las 5-  
  
Estamos en el mundo mágico, cualquier cosa es posible-  
  
Ja, incluso que tu te enamoraras de mi no es cierto?-  
  
Talvez, no me subestimes Gryffindor- Draco la acorralo contra la pared- ya te lo dije cualquier cosa es posible- rozó con sus labios el oído de Hermione- nos vemos luego.- Hermione con la respiración ahogada seguía pegada a la pared.  
  
Nadie juega conmigo- se dijo para si misma, devolvió el libro y fue a clases, para su pesar no podía olvidarse de las palabras del rubio, sería posible que él se enamorara de ella?. La clase de transformaciones fue suspendida ya que la profesora estaba enferma, así que pasaron el resto de la tarde a la orilla del lago esperando para ir a cenar y luego asistir a la clase de sociología. Cuando ya habían cenado se reunieron fuera de la sala.  
  
Granger parece que esta en nuestro destino encontrarnos-  
  
No de nuevo!!!- Hermione suplicaba mirando hacia el techo  
  
Vamos!, no puede ser tan malo-  
  
Ni te imaginas-  
  
Yo debería ser el angustiado tu eres la altanera aquí, yo soy el que tengo que soportas...- no pudo continuar porque Hermione había puesto la mano sobre su boca.  
  
Malfoy, sabes creo que me va a dar jaqueca, así que porqué no me haces un favor y te calla solo por lo que queda del día- La leona miraba con ojos de suplica a la serpiente, y este la miraba con cara de "no puedo hablar", al notarlo Hermione retiro su mano de la boca del chico  
  
Solo porque ando de buen humor te dejo en paz- con este amable gesto entro al aula de sociología a comenzar una nueva clase.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Que le parecio?, dejen R/R, besos  
  
( ABRIL ( 


	5. Mensaje a los lectores

Hola a todos!!!!! Tengo varias cosas que decir.  
  
Primero que nada gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios Segundo pido disculpas por no dar señales de vida antes Tercero el finc sea como sea va a continuar Cuarto, mis excusas, lo que paso fue que mi computador, del año de la cocoa, murió. (un minuto de silencio por que su alma descanse en paz en el reino de los buenos ordenadores), como consecuencia de tal acontecimiento perdí temporalmente mis escritos, entre ellos el capitulo siguiente, que como comprenderán me da mucha flojera volver a escribir debido a su extensión, además que jamás la copia remplaza al original. El computador que paso a mejor vida se llevo con él todas mis propiedades (léase wallpapers, icono, fans fictions, sonidos trabajos y otras aplicaciones creadas en rato de ocio puro), cuando ya creí no soportar más el colapso nervioso mi madre me dio la feliz noticia de que existía una salvación, el disco de respaldo. Entre tanto necesitaba un PC desde donde reconectarme al mundo. Quinto, como podrán darse cuenta este ultimo requerimiento ya llego, si!!!, tengo computador nuevo!!!! Sexto, no me han hecho llegar aun el respaldo de los archivos Séptimo, efecto secundario de lo anterior, No puedo hacer nada de nada por el momento. Octavo, le pido por favor mucha paciencia y por sobre todo, requisito necesario en una buena relación Autor-lector, fidelidad, espero que cuando pueda subir el siguiente cap. Sigan leyendo mi historia. Noveno, gracias de nuevo por leer esto, dejen criticas y demases ya saben donde. Décimo, no los aburro más y ojalá que nos conectemos pronto.  
  
"El amor verdadero no se encuentra  
en la capacidad de comprender sino de aceptar,  
te pido que me aceptes y así algún día, quizás, me llegues a amar"  
  
ABRIL.. 


End file.
